Control
by tooloudturnitdown
Summary: After months of peace, Ken has been able to regain his life back from the kaizer. Or so it seemed.


A/N: I might change things later if I spot mistakes but I NEEDED to post something! So hopefully it's not too crappy…  
  
Disclaimer: Believe me…there would be a lot of changes if it belonged to me….

###########  
  
Ken tossed and turned in his bed. Sweat appeared on his forehead as he groaned. Pain shone through his face.  
  
"Ken?" Wormmon whispered. The little creature crawled over to his master. "Ken?"  
  
Ken was mumbling and jerking his head from side to side.  
  
"Wake up." Wormmon shook his master gently.  
  
Ken tried to turn away from Wormmon but he kept trying to shake him awake.  
  
"Please Ken, wake up!"  
  
Suddenly Ken kicked his digimon. Wormmon yelped as he fell to the floor. Ken groaned one more time and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
The room was dark and felt a bit chilly. He, slowly, began to take in his surroundings and the tangled sheets at his feet.  
  
"K-ken?" He looked around to find Wormmon. He looked down at the side of his bed.  
  
"Wormmon? What are you doing down there?" Ken asked tiredly.  
  
Wormmon stayed quiet but crawled back up to his master. As he made his way to Ken's face, Ken closed his eyes.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Hmm? Yes Wormmon. I'm just a bit cold." Ken began to pull the covers over his body. Almost instantly, fell asleep. Reluctantly, Wormmon snuggled at Ken's side.

############

"Ken! Honey! Wake up or you're going to be late!"  
  
Wormmon stirred in the bed. Ken was still sleeping next to him. He looked at the clock on the computer desk.  
  
'7:15' If Ken did not wake up soon he would be late. The little digimon partner wanted to shake his friend awake his friend but for some odd reason could not forget the kick from last night. He did not have to think long though because Ken was coming around on his own.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked as he sat up. "Ow." He clutched his head.  
  
"What's wrong Ken?"  
  
"A headache." Ken threw the covers off and placed his feet on the ground. He rubbed his arms and shivered. "It's cold in here ne?" He stood up but instantly grabbed the bed. "Whoa." The room was spinning and shifting out of focus.  
  
"Ken?!" Wormmon jumped quickly from the bed next to his partner.  
  
"I'm-I'm all right. I'm all right." Ken closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly opened them again. Everything was back to normal. He let go of the bed and walked to his closet to get his uniform. Wormmon was watching Ken make every single movement.  
  
"I'm fine Wormmon. You can stop looking at me as if I'll drop dead any moment." Ken smiled to reassure his partner. Wormmon was not comforted but hopped back unto the bed to go back to sleep. Usually he did not wake up until Ken was already at school.  
  
To be honest, Ken felt tired and sore. Almost as if he had not gotten any sleep whatsoever. His head ached and his chest felt constricted. He put on his uniform and went to the bathroom to wash his face.  
  
"Honey?" His mom yelled.  
  
"Yes mom?" He stopped in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"I'm going to leave now okay?"  
  
"Already?"  
  
"It's 7:30."  
  
"What?! I'm going to be late!" Ken rushed to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He haphazardly brushed his hair and ran out of the bathroom.  
  
"Bye Ken!"  
  
"Bye mom!" Ken ran to his room and quietly grabbed his backpack and books. Wormmon was sleeping soundly. He smiled to himself and gently closed the door.  
  
"I don't have time for breakfast," he told himself. He grabbed however a couple of aspirins and placed them in his pocket. He swallowed two and shut the door to the apartment.

############

Ken had his head on his arms on top of his desk. He felt so tired and nauseous. He did not feel ready to take notes today. A sharp but friendly slap on the back interrupted his thoughts.   
  
"Hey hey! G' mornin' Ken!" Ken looked up to see Daisuke's big grin. He could not help but smile at Dai's goofy demeanor.  
  
"Hi Daisuke."  
  
"Ready for the test today?" Ken's heart stopped.  
  
"Test?! What test?!"  
  
"We're having one today."  
  
"We are?! Oh! I forgot to study! I didn't even know we had one!"  
  
"You can borrow my notes."  
  
"It's okay, I've got my own." Ken pulled the papers out of his neatly organized folder from a similarly organized backpack. History was not his strong point but he still always managed to get the top grades in his class.  
  
"I'll let you get to your cramming."  
  
"Thanks Daisuke." He began to read his notes.  
  
'The Meiji Restoration was primarily caused by-' Ken stopped and realized he just read the words but did not focus on what they meant. He tried again. His concentration wasn't here this morning. It took him about 10 minutes to read the first 5 lines.  
  
"All right students! In your seats!" The sensei called.  
  
'Oh no.' Ken thought. 'I'm going to fail.' He felt sick to his stomach.  
  
"Come on people. The sooner we do this, the sooner it will end. Put your notes away and take out a pen or pencil." Ken neatly gathered his notes and placed them back. He was trembling. He carefully folded his hands on his desk and waited for the teacher.  
  
The teacher started to walk down the aisles handing out the test.  
  
"You may write on it and you have until the end of the period to finish." Ken could feel his head throb. His stomach churned. He suppressed the urge to vomit.  
  
'I'm glad I didn't have breakfast after all.'  
  
The teacher walked to his desk, which, despite being in the front, was last.  
  
"Ichijouji-san. Please put your notes away." Ken looked down and saw papers on his desk.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai Kouta-sensei." He thought he had. He specifically remembered placing them in his bag. The teacher handed him the test as he placed his notes (again?) in his bag.  
  
"All right! Begin!"  
  
Ken took a deep breath and read the first question.  
  
'Name the emperor that unified Japan during the civil wars.'  
  
'Hmm… I remember Kouta-sensei lecturing about this…Maybe it was….No, no, that was a movie actor in that old samurai film… What did we read in that chapter…Argh! What was it?! I should know this!' He bit on his pencil and grabbed his hair.  
  
"Okay! Pencils down!"  
  
"What? We just started!" Ken looked up. Everyone was handing their papers to the sensei as he walked to their desks.  
  
"There has to be a mistake."  
  
"Your paper Ichijouji-san." Ken looked around and saw he was the last one to get his paper picked up.  
  
"Excuse me Kouta-sensei, but I just got the test."  
  
"I'm sorry but I gave you the test at the beginning of class." The teacher said with a quizzical look.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you feeling all right Ichijouji-san?"  
  
"Yes I am and I barely received this test."  
  
"No, I handed them at the beginning of the period."  
  
"What time is it?" The teacher looked at his watch.  
  
"10:45"  
  
"What?!" Ken glanced at the clock on the wall above the chalkboard. It was 10:45. "What is going on?" He mumbled.  
  
"Ichijouji-san." Ken handed him the blank paper. The teacher, confused, headed back to his desk. Ken gathered his backpack and books. Panic began to rise in his stomach.  
  
'What is going on?!' Ken had to get out of the classroom. Students were now disorganized and loud. In a few minutes the bell would ring anyway. He walked quickly out of there.  
  
The door echoed as it shut closed. The corridor was bright and empty. He looked in both directions. It was absolutely deserted. He took one step forward.  
  
The hallway began to spin. Ken tried to keep walking but was glued in place. He felt oddly cold. A breeze was coming from somewhere. Suddenly, he felt something wet on his shoe. He looked down.  
  
It was puddle. He tried to move but he still couldn't budge. The floor started sinking and he was being pulled along with it. The water began to spread. Ken dropped his books and they sank down into the now dark water.  
  
"Help!" Ken looked around the hallway but it was gone. He was surrounded by black. "Help!" The water was freezing and rising fast. He pulled at his legs with his hands but it didn't help. The more he struggled the faster the water rose. He frantically kept calling out in hope some one would hear. The water reached his waist. It wasn't inching its way up slowly but rather rising inches every second.   
  
"HELP ME! SOMEONE!" He took a deep breath as it covered his neck. He closed his eyes and waited the inevitable.  
  
"Open your eyes." He did so but out of fear rather than command. He didn't see anyone but the black water and desolate surrounding. The water had stopped.  
  
"Who said that?!"  
  
A laugh echoed.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Oh don't tell me you've forgotten me already?" The voice mocked. Ken gasped.  
  
"No, it can't-" He was cut off as the floor was removed and water rushed into his lungs. His arms flailed wildly in the water as instantly all motor skill returned. He tried to kick to the surface but the water thrashed him around violently.  
  
He looked up and saw the silhouette of a figure. He stretched out his hand, pleading for help. The silhouette didn't move. Ken had swallowed a lot of water and knew he didn't have much time left.  
  
Unexpectedly, the figure broke through the water and grabbed Ken's wrist. Ken was shocked as well as thankful. The figure's gloved hand grabbed tighter. Ken didn't care as long as it helped. He started kicking toward the surface. The figure sharply twisted Ken's wrist and Ken yelled, releasing the last desperate air he had. The figure let him go and he began to sink down. The water got colder and darker. The figure began to fade with the shadows that pulled at the corners of his vision. His chest screamed as it tried to grab air. He heard a slight ringing in his ears and the sound of wind rushing past. He felt his body separating and his lungs tearing. He felt so tired. Very tired. He didn't want to fight anymore. He could no longer tell if his eyes were open or closed.  
  
"You're dead Ken Ichijouji." He heard that voice above all other sounds and for once he believed the Kaizer.

############

"Ken?"  
  
The Kaizer was still there?  
  
"Ken."  
  
He was supposed to be dead. Or maybe he had died. Haunting him. Or maybe the Kaizer had succeeded in killing him after all.  
  
"Ken."  
  
He was actually terrified. If he hadn't died the Kaizer would be mad. The Kaizer would torture him. Slowly. Was he alive? He felt disconnected. His body was somewhere else and his brain was swimming. An odd sour smell hit his nose. Slowly, and discreetly at first. Then it became powerful. Overbearing. It burned the inside of his nostrils and made his eyes open.   
  
"Ken!" The smell disappeared as he looked up. He couldn't make out the figures but they seemed non-threatening. At least he knew they weren't the emperor. That was all that was important. "Can you hear me?" He blinked to clear his vision. The first person he made out was a spiky haired boy.  
  
"Daisuke?" He smiled at hearing his name. Daisuke was pushed back by someone.  
  
"Are you feeling better? Can you sit up?" It was Kouta-sensei.  
  
"Y-yes," he said feebly. He didn't want to, but he didn't want them to worry either. He pushed himself up. "Slowly Ichijouji-san."  
  
"Yeah Ken." Daisuke said from somewhere from the background. A couple of classmates were gathered around him, but not many.  
  
"What happened?" Ken asked, but kicked himself mentally for saying something so cliché.  
  
"Let's get you to the nurse first." The sensei and a couple of other classmates helped him stand. Slowly they led him to the nurse's office with Daisuke leading the way.

############

Ken had managed to get in touch with his mom. He felt guilty because she needed the very few sick days they gave her, and leaving work early counting as one.  
  
"I'm so sorry mom for making you come all the way out here." He truly was.  
  
"No, no honey. It's fine. Really." She smiled at him.   
  
'She's too trusting.' Ken thought. He was always afraid his mom would get taken advantage of. Some days he felt like he did so himself.  
  
"All that matters is that you get better and I'm here to take care of you."  
  
"Thanks a lot mom."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
The taxi his mom had called arrived in front of the apartment complex. When the taxi had pulled up at the school he had felt even worse. There was no way that he would have let her but she convinced him. He was too tired to argue and gave up rather quickly.   
  
"Let me help you Ken."  
  
"It's all right mom."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." His mom got out of the taxi cab first. Ken withdrew his wallet and paid the driver half of the fare, so his mom wouldn't be stuck with the whole bill. "Don't tell her I paid you." He told the driver. He stepped out of the taxi and as predicted his mom was already counting bills. She walked to the window.  
  
"How much is it sir? Really? I thought it would be more." Ken smiled softly at his mom naiveté. "Thank you." She bowed to the driver and walked over to Ken.   
  
'She's too modest.' He thought. Ken got out his keys and opened the front door to their building.

###############

"I want you to go to your bed all right? I'll be in there in a few minutes with some soup."  
  
"Yes mom." Ken walked into his room, closed the door, and dropped his backpack messily. Some books spilled out but he kept walking to his bed. He flopped down and closed his eyes.  
  
"Ken?" He looked around and saw Wormmon on the bed a few inches away. "You're back early. Did anything happen?" Ken winced slightly and closed his eyes again. It took a couple of seconds for him to answer.  
  
"No." Ken said simply. Wormmon expected more of an explanation.  
  
"Is everything all right?"  
  
"Everything's fine you stupid worm!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ken." Wormmon apologized quickly. Ken didn't answer. Wormmon hopped off the bed and crawled under the bed.   
  
After a few minutes, Ken opened his eyes.  
  
"Wormmon? Where are you?"  
  
"Here Ken." Wormmon crawled out.  
  
"What are you doing down there?"  
  
"I upset you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Upset me?" Ken was genuinely confused. "When?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
"What do you mean? I didn't even answer your question."  
  
Before Wormmon could answer there was a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Ken dear? May I come in?"  
  
"Yes mom." Wormmon, out of habit, hid under the bed. His mom inched her way in with a tray. "Here's your soup and some orange juice."  
  
"Thanks mom." He sat up and carefully grabbed the tray from her hands. She gave him a quick kiss before she left. He arranged the tray on his lap more comfortably. "Wormmon, you hungry?"   
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Here have some of my soup."  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right, but tell me when you get hungry." Ken began to eat. After a couple of bites a sharp pain passed through his head. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple.   
  
"Ken!" He opened his eyes. He felt something damp and hot on his stomach. He had spilled his entire bowl.   
  
"What the-"  
  
"Why did you do that?!" Wormmon was sitting on the bed.   
  
"It was an accident!"  
  
"You picked up the bowl and just dropped it!"  
  
"What?" Ken chuckled but stopped when he saw Wormmon serious face. "No, I must have accidentally spilled some right now."  
  
"I saw you Ken!"   
  
"What are you talking about Wormmon?!" He was beginning to panic. There was a knock at his door.  
  
"Ken?" His mom came in. "Is everything okay? Oh, what happened?" She saw Ken's spilled bowl. She went to his side and moved the tray aside.   
  
"I just…" The pain shot through his temple once again. "…Just.." He paused and closed his eyes tightly to the, now, painful light. He unexpectedly heard his mom cry. He opened his eyes quickly. His mom was sobbing uncontrollably into her hands.   
  
"Mom?! What's wrong?!" She cried harder and ran out of the room. "Mom!" She slammed his door shut. He moved the covers away and stood up, planning to chase after her.  
  
"Ken, why are you doing this?" Wormmon asked. He was in tears also.  
  
"Doing what!?"   
  
"Sometimes I think I liked you better as the Kaizer. At least you never said cruel things to her when you were him." Wormmon hopped off the bed and hid beneath it.   
  
"Wormmon, what are you talking about?!" He bend down, preparing to coax him to come out and explain things more thoroughly. A sharp jab struck him between the eyes and he collapsed, out cold.

################

I groaned. My head felt like it was split in half. I opened my eyes. It was dark. Nighttime. I was on the floor but I didn't remember falling asleep here. Oh no! Mom! Where was she?! I sat up rapidly. I grabbed my head as a dizzy spell hit me. I blinked furiously to correct my vision. After it passed, I glanced around my room.   
  
"Wormmon." My voice sounded raspy. Like I had been screaming. I tried to clear it. "Wormmon." It was becoming painful to speak. I peaked under the bed. He was curled up and sleeping. "Wormmon!" It came out nothing more than a dry whisper. I looked around my floor and found a pencil. I reached for it and gently threw it at him. I barely hit but it made him stir. He blinked the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Ken?" He yawned.   
  
"Wormmon." I smiled at having succeeded.  
  
"What's wrong with your voice?"  
  
"I don't know." Wormmon inched closer.   
  
"I'm sorry. I can't hear you."  
  
"I said," my voice was having a harder time coming out. "I don't know!" I cleared my throat. "Ow." It felt raw and exposed.  
  
"Drink some water." Wormmon had apparently forgiven me already. He crawled toward the night stand. I stood and grabbed the cup of juice. The acidity burned as it slowly flowed down my throat. I heard low murmurs coming from the living room. They were quiet yet urgent. I inched my way toward my door and opened it slightly. My parents were arguing about something.  
  
"He's sick! Don't!" My mom was pleading. To who? I heard footsteps outside my door. The door burst open violently. I jumped back, as it barely hit my face.  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"He's sick! He didn't know any better!" My mom cried from the hall.  
  
"I don't care! There you are!" He grabbed me. My heart was pounding like crazy. What was going on?! He grabbed my shirt and began to shake me. "How DARE you! Who do you think you are?!"  
  
"Dad!" I whispered roughly. "Stop."  
  
"Stop it! Leave Ken alone!" My mom ran into the room, tears still evident on his face. My father looked at her then let me go with such force I fell backwards.   
  
"This genius act is wearing thin. Very thin. I think it's time I began to get tough with you. I'm not going to have a pompous son any longer." He picked me up by my collar and shook me once again. "Why would you say those things to your mother?! Just tell me why!" There was so much hurt on his face I couldn't understand.  
  
"Dad, I didn't..." My knees became weak and my dad let me fall on them, still with his hands grabbing. Unexpectedly, I blacked out.

################

I could hear voices speaking. And music. I didn't want to open my eyes. What would happen this time? I was thrown into the air slightly. That made them pop open. I reluctantly looked at my surroundings, not expecting to be surprised by anything. The first thing I saw was a small window. The scenery outside was dark and bright lights kept zooming past. So, I'm in my car.   
  
"Are we almost there?" A woman's voice asked urgently.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Here's the exit." My dad answered. I looked over and saw the back of their seats. Exit to where? Ah, I don't really care. I need to sleep.

################

I felt someone picking me up. I groggily opened my eyes. I was against someone's chest. I tried to look at their face but bright white lights blinded me. I saw two doors slide open and suddenly many people were walking around. The room felt vibrant with activity and noise. Not happy but rather urgent and serious. I was carefully placed down on something very uncomfortable. I squinted at the lights and saw my father walk away and my mother sit next to me. She looked over and saw me alert.  
  
"Oh, thank the gods you're awake Ken! I was so worried! How are you feeling?"  
  
I just nodded once. I looked slowly around and bit by bit gathered information.  
  
'I'm in a hospital. In the waiting room and lying down in very uncomfortable plastic chairs.' My mom picked up a magazine. 'She's not going to bother to tell me, is she?'  
  
"Mom," the scratchiness continued. "What are we doing here?"  
  
"You collapsed Ken. Gave us both quite a scare." I nodded in acknowledgment. I decided to sit up and walk around. "Don't get up honey." I put my hand up.  
  
"I'm feeling better." I stood shakily. "I need to use the rest room."  
  
"Let me take you," she began to stand.   
  
"No, it's all right. You relax and I'll be right back." I wobbled out of the waiting room and into the hallway.  
  
"Move!" A doctor pushed me out of the way, pulling a gurney with a bloody man. He was screaming in agony, grabbing a mangled leg. I just stared in shock. The doctor was pulling the gurney quickly to a near by room. I, instead, ran to the bathroom. Once inside, I splashed water on my face. I had only once in my life seen so much blood. When I had hurt digimon they had just dissolved, but never bled. I felt ill to my stomach now. It nagged at me. I slid down and wrapped my arms around myself. Vomit threatened to rise but I kept stopping it. I saw the door open and I tried quickly to collect myself from the floor. The man looked at me strangely. I was standing rigid almost behind the door. I lowered my head and walked out.   
  
"Ken!" I looked to my left. My mom was walking towards me. "I came to check on you. The doctor will see us now." She waited until I was at her side, before placing her arm around me.   
  
#####1 hour and a half later######  
  
"Well, Mr. Ichijouji, Ken-san seems to be all right. His test results just came back. He does have an elevated white blood count, but his blood pressure is fine. And his chest X-rays came back negative. His fever is very slight, that I don't think it will be necessary to prescribe anything."  
  
"But why did he collapse?!"   
  
"I would say exhaustion. Maybe he's been pushing himself too hard at school. Does he play any sports?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Well, he does have the beginning symptoms of a common cold. Exhaustion, fever, maybe he's had headaches. But there is one thing I did notice, Mr. Ichijouji, that I would like you to speak with your son about."  
  
"What? Is it serious?"  
  
"Well, it could be. After I looked at his blood work, I noticed several deficiencies. In other words, he is very malnourished."  
  
"He hasn't been eating?"  
  
"Well, it would seem so."  
  
"I don't understand. Why?"  
  
"Many boys his age skip breakfast. And many skips meals to get homework or chores done. It could also be stress or depression. If you start to notice an abrupt change in weight, make an appointment for him immediately with his doctor. He knows him better than I do and could give a more thorough check up."  
  
"I understand. Can I take my son home now?"  
  
"Yes, absolutely."  
  
"Thank you." Ken's father moved the curtain aside and walked to the waiting room. He saw Ken sleeping, his head on his mother's lap.   
  
"What did he say?" His mom whispered.   
  
"He's going to be fine."  
  
"But why did he faint on us?"  
  
"Just…tired…Let's go home." He picked up his son. He didn't seem lighter than usual. Ken stirred slightly in his arms. "I'm so sorry son." He whispered.   
  
##############

.  
  
I hope this came out all right…. Things will be explained more thoroughly in later chapters and more digidestined will appear…..


End file.
